Heat or Bars
Heat or Bars is an ultimatum offered pertaining to any musical or even auditory expression that is subject to critical evaluation. Originating from hip-hop and rap critics in the late 2010s, the revolutionary grounds for judgement has been applied in nearly every review of musical art forms since its conception. A detailed breakdown Both Heat and Bars are distinct categories that cannot be freely assigned as descriptors without actual evaluation of what they are describing. As such, we feel that it would be helpful to include the technicalities of each at length so they may be used accurately. Heat "Heat" (also commonly misidentified as "fire" or in some cases "FYE") pertains most strongly to the production of a given song. This can include instrumental aspects or vocal intonation and delivery. Because of the broadness in this term's application, it can be applied to a much larger variety of songs than its counterpart "Bars." Notable examples of Heat include the instrumental composition 216 by artist BasedTJ and Spring by classical composer Antonio Vivaldi. Bars "Bars," as opposed to Heat, is a much more nuanced term that pertains specifically to the lyrical composition of a song. However, excellent lyrical composition does not always or even usually equate to the musical performance it is included in being considered Bars. The term most commonly applies to hip-hop styled or highly rhythmic lyrics, and also includes the delivery of said lyrics in its criteria for what can be considered Bars. However, vocal delivery is more often considered to fall under the category of Heat. Notable examples of Bars include Viagra by pioneer hip hop artist ITSOKTOCRY and the legendary Mario Be Playin' by ITSOKTOCRY's even earlier predecessor T-Dub. Overlap Overlap between Heat and Bars is incredibly rare, to the extent where only three individuals to date have been observed to be capable of delivering both Heat and Bars simultaneously. (However, additional candidates have been suspected, most chiefly including the yet-unidentified caveman who was the first to bang rocks together.) These individuals include: * JustinRPG, otherwise known as Justin Coolidge, a young adult male who is still alive and active and is most well known for producing music under the pseudonym Linear Pair of Angles. In his breathtaking compositions, he seamlessly melds MIDI remasters of famous instrumentals (spliced with groans and Pokemon sound effects) and excellent lyrical deliveries pertaining to his desire to marry the Pokemon Reshiram. Other common themes in his music include voreaphilia and his hatred for Windows Vista operating systems. His most well-known song is With Reshiram, an excellent example of both Heat and Bars. * Mariofan888 (real name unknown), a German artist who also is mainly known for songs pertaining to video games. Interestingly, his method of infusing Heat into his performances involves amplifying a selection of video game instrumentals with his masterful vocal deliveries. His lyrics are widely considered to be some of the best ever written, which create soul-rending compositions in tandem with his unparalleled singing voice and vocal range. His most well-known song is 1, 2, Oatmeal, an ode to the video game character Kirby. * Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865), who is most famous for serving as the 16th President of the United States during the Civil War. Due to recent breakthroughs, historians have found that his revolutionary Gettysburg Address was almost certainly the first ever combination of both Heat and Bars. Its historical impact was highly impacted by Lincoln's astounding musical performance which he spent months preparing for in the White House Stu, and even caused many lawmakers who had been in support of slavery prior to the address to exclaim "damn this shit slaps," swaying the vote to abolish slavery in Lincoln's favor.